


30 Day Challenge: Shay Anderson OC

by ShaytheStar



Category: Original Work
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, Alternate Universe - Dance, Awkward Dates, BDSM, Bad Days, Bad Decisions, Bad Ending, Best Friends, Blood and Injury, Body Image, Bongs, Boyband, Character Turned Into Vampire, Computer Programming, Concerts, Cosplay, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Education, Fashion & Couture, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Glasses, Goths, Hair, Haircuts, Halloween, Happy, Insomnia, Inspired by Music, Marijuana, Master/Pet, Meditation, Mild Sexual Content, Music, Pet Names, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Punk, Recreational Drug Use, References to Drugs, Sadism, Science, Slice of Life, Smoking, Swimming, Technology, Therapy, Trans, Trans Female Character, Transgender, Trapped, Vampires, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaytheStar/pseuds/ShaytheStar
Summary: A 30 Day Writing Challenge with drabble-length entries. As a summary, Shay is a suave 19-year old pan emo comp. programmer with long hair and a dominant personality. (Note: fandoms FE3H and IDOLiSH7 are used a bit.)Now completed.
Kudos: 1





	1. Challenge and OC Description

# Challenge Days (adapted to writing):

#  **OC Profile (note that he's a strong self-insert):**

****

Appearance: hair and eyes of second, rest of the first. Lip rings and eyebrow piercing as well, no nose piercing.

◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆

╔══════════╗

║ Quotes •  引用

╚══════════╝

▬▬▬▬ ๑ ♚ ๑ ▬▬▬▬

*──  ❝ Nicely written code arouses me.  ❞

◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆

╔══════════╗

║ General •  一般

╚══════════╝

▬▬▬▬ ๑ ♚ ๑ ▬▬▬▬

❧ Name : Shay Anderson

❧ Gender : Cis male

❧ Sub-Gender : If omegaverse, alpha, occasionally trans male if I feel like it

❧ Biological Age : 19

❧ Mental Age : 19

❧ Species : Human

❧ Date of Birth : July 12 th

❧ Race : Caucasian

❧ Languages : English, some Spanish

❧ Zodiac Horoscope : Cancer

❧ Religion : Atheist

❧ Sexual Orientation : Pansexual

❧ Status : Single and looking

❧ Desired Occupation : Cyber intelligence analyst in cybersecurity

❧ Occupation : None

◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆

╔═════════════╗

║ Appearance •  外観

╚═════════════╝

▬▬▬▬ ๑ ♚ ๑ ▬▬▬▬

❧ Height : 5 ft 3

❧ Weight : 100 lbs

❧ Body Structure : Skinny, a bit soft

❧ Skin Tone : Pale

❧ Eye Color : Red

❧ Hair Color : White

❧ Hair Type : Long and straight

❧ Attire : Alternative wear. Alternates between goth, punk, emo, grunge, and j-fashion and such

❧ Accessories : Both earlobes pierced twice, lip labrets or rings, eyebrow piercing, often wears chokers

❧ Scars/Bruises : Many on hips from self-harm

❧ Identifying Marks : His entire appearance, generally

◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆

╔═══════════╗

║ Personality •  人

╚═══════════╝

▬▬▬▬ ๑ ♚ ๑ ▬▬▬▬

❧ Likes : Technology, games, dance, choreographing, staying healthy, biohacking, computer science, anime boys, programming, books, documentaries, scheduling, making to-do lists, journaling, DBT

❧ Dislikes : Wearing bright colors, not getting things done, being distracted, chores

❧ Personality Type : ENTJ

❧ Habits : Routines, chewing nails but not biting them

❧ Quirks : Gets way too excited about computer science topics

❧ Addictions : None but somewhat easily susceptible 

❧ Desires : To work in computer science, to become better

❧ Guilty Pleasures : ASMR, meditation music, hentai audio

❧ Mental Illness : Current GAD and past MDD, also maladaptive daydreaming if that counts

❧ Personality: Very Type A: “The hypothesis describes Type A individuals as outgoing, ambitious, rigidly organized, highly status-conscious, impatient, anxious, proactive, and concerned with time management. People with Type A personalities are often high-achieving ‘workaholics.’ They push themselves with deadlines and hate both delays and ambivalence.”

◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆

╔══════════════╗

║ Relationships •  関係

╚══════════════╝

▬▬▬▬ ๑ ♚ ๑ ▬▬▬▬

❧ Parents :

➪ Ryan 〔 Father  〕

*── Status : Alive

*── Occupation : Entrepreneur 

*── Relation : Good

➪ Edward 〔 Father  〕

*── Status : Alive

*── Occupation : Senior software engineer

*── Relation : Very good

❧ Sibling(s) :

➪ None

❧ Pet(s) :

➪ Cinnamon 〔 Cat  〕

*── Status : Alive

*── Occupation : Cat

*── Relation : Great (because he feeds and pets her)

◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆

╔════════════════════╗

║ Biography •  バイオグラフィー

╚════════════════════╝

▬▬▬▬ ๑ ♚ ๑ ▬▬▬▬

❧ History : Shay was developmentally delayed due to being born severely premature and was diagnosable as on the autism spectrum for years. He suddenly changed in high school and is a normal individual. He has a good life even though he was severely depressed for many years. He is intelligent and has a strong drive to improve and a strong growth mindset. His career projections are very bright

◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆

╔═════════════════════╗

║ Timestamps •  タイムスタンプ

╚═════════════════════╝

▬▬▬▬ ๑ ♚ ๑ ▬▬▬▬

❧ First Memory : Riding with Edward in his car, blasting 80s music

❧ Joyous Memory : The recent time he realized he didn’t have MDD anymore

❧ Tragic Memory : His multiple suicide attempts

❧ Childhood Event : Was either in NICU or strapped to a breathing and ECG machine for years and screamed incessantly in fear when finally interacting with others

❧ Major Trauma : Being non-physically sexually taken advantage of as an early teen

❧ Biggest Embarrassment : Telling his science teacher he liked a character who “liked to kill cute boys” and was sent to the hospital for a psychological evaluation as a result

❧ Greatest Flaw : Being easily distractible

❧ Greatest Accomplishment : Unknown

❧ Greatest Regret : Unknown

❧ One True Wish : He’ll figure out the truth of everything

◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆

╔══════════╗

║ Sexual (but PG-13 lol) •  性的

╚══════════╝

▬▬▬▬ ๑ ♚ ๑ ▬▬▬▬

❧ Preferred Position: Top, sadist, dom, switch

❧ Preferred Gender: Any

❧ Ideal Type: Extremely submissive alternative somewhat feminine person 

◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆◇ ◆


	2. 1: Crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: drug ref., knife usage, non-descriptive blood and injury

Dark red spots appeared on the wooden floor as he coughed up blood. “Why are you…,” Shay asked before he had to give up speaking to hold back a scream.   
  
The attacker was clearly on a drug. He didn’t answer at all and had an odd tone to his flesh. The man just screamed, looking terrified of Shay—he probably saw him as something else.

The knife entered Shay’s frail body again, and he screamed, biting his lip so hard that that started bleeding too. His vision was blurry, which could’ve been either the tears of agony streaming down his face or that he was losing connection with his body due to the pain and blood loss. That was his end: bleeding to death in a strange occurrence that was completely unjust and completely untimely.


	3. 2: Glasses

(AU where Shay has poor vision. Sorry this one is really boring lol)

Once Shay had started wearing glasses, the people at his college really noticed. He had picked black, and they balanced out both his white hair, red eyes, and black outfit. In fact, he got a little more romantic attention than he was used to. People tended to think he was smart, which he was. Glasses paired well with his computer science major, and he was able to get filters on them that blocked blue light, which helped even more when he was reading before bed since he required a small book light that emitted blue light.

He could get used to it.


	4. 3: In Water

The least favorite part of swimming class for everyone was treading water. For 2 minutes, students had to do anything they could to stay afloat.

Once the stopwatch went off, Shay took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, leaning himself back. He started to float there. Since it was a good time to meditate, Shay focused on his breath and let the water hold him up.

The stopwatch went off again, and the teacher called them up. Shay was one of the few who was able to complete it, and he felt a sense of satisfaction.


	5. 4: In Cosplay

For Halloween, Shay crossdressed, which ended up working out well because of his short stature. His voice immediately gave him away, but he looked good aside from that. (Also, yes, Shay could trick or treat at 19 years old because he said so. Also because he never got invited to parties and disliked alcohol anyway.)

He was dressed as Bernadetta from Fire Emblem: Three Houses. She was his favorite character from the Black Eagles house, which he was with. She was also the character he currently had the highest support with, being a B rank. The cosplay was expensive, but he enjoyed it greatly, and he scored quite a lot of candy. It was definitely a great Halloween for him.


	6. 5: Gender Swap

One day, Shay woke up and felt an intense desire inside of herself. It was something she knew deep inside. “I wish I was a girl,” she told the mirror, but the mirror just reflected back her straight jawline and higher hairline and slight shadow above her lip.

She went inside her closet and picked out a floral dress she liked before getting out of her pajamas and putting it on. Looking in the mirror, she looked better in her opinion. Her long hair helped her look more feminine, as did her short stature and feminine curves. She picked up a headband with a big sunflower on it and put it on.

“I guess I am a girl anyway,” she said to the mirror.

(Subverted expectations?)


	7. 6: In Favorite Show's Style

(My favorite show right now is IDOLiSH7.)

“I got a ticket!” Shay cheered as he reached the payment processed screen. He was so excited to see his favorite boy band, IDOLiSH7. His favorite was Sogo, but he also was a big fan of Yamato and Iori. He hoped they would play “Sakura Message,” since he loved seeing them sing and dance slowly. Shay normally presented a hard front of liking harder metal styles, which was totally true, but he had a soft spot for the stupid pop music and pretty boys.

The concert pulsed with energy, which left Shay reeling. It wasn’t quite as good as the metal concerts he preferred, but he also highly enjoyed staring at the boys’ hips moving, which he normally didn’t experience in metal concerts. In the end, he thought it was worth his $80.


	8. 7: Crossover

(This is a crossover with Three Houses again. No spoilers.)

Shay von Remire’s Crest never showed up, despite being from a noble family living in the Adrestian Empire. He didn’t have one, and that fact skewed his life. He was at least treated like a son to his father and mother, but he was different from his 3 other siblings. He wasn’t seen as successful, no matter what he did.

But he kept training with the lance steadily, allowing himself rest and recovery time, and he took rides on the family’s horse (in the middle of the night, as the others didn’t like it) occasionally. When he was 16, he met Edelgard while he was trying to push back a rush of bandits from descending on his town. It turned out the Monastery had sent the students instead of the knights. Edelgard, analytical and high-minded herself, took an interest in his meticulous and cautious command of his weapon. Once Shay told her his story, she wished for him to join the Academy, and he wondered if he could find true success there.


	9. 8: As a Child

It was 8th grade at a boys’ Catholic school. Shay was an atheist, as was a startling number of his classmates, but that was the last thing on his mind at the age of 14 and a half. No, he had bigger problems—a sudden “sexual awakening.” Shay had suddenly become an extremely sexual person, and he ached in particular for an anime girl he thought was hot. His sexual awakening wasn’t so standard though, as he also felt an overbearing rush of sexual sadism.

He had discovered something called BDSM a few months ago, and Shay, having always shown his sadistic tendencies in the stories he wrote and read, immediately became a dom online in roleplay. He wasn’t just any dom though; he specialized in the most extreme sorts of sadism only for the most masochistic of masochists. The sexual roleplay and stories he wrote featured murder, dismembering, mind breaking, blood, gore, and whatever else would hurt and violate the other person as much as possible.

Shay still grew up normally, though he retained his sadistic nature. As he grew up, he kept his darkest desires hidden and regulated them to fantasies only.


	10. 9: Another Author's Style

(Style is Casey McQuiston because “Red, White, and Royal Blue” is the first fiction book I’ve read in years. Not far into it, but I’ll try, I guess. Future edit: that books sucks btw. Don't bother.)

Shay, eyes trained on his screen, studies computer science, as he usually does after class. “The important thing to know about inheritance is that a change to the parent class will affect each child class,” the video drones on.

“Inheritance?” his father asks, sitting up from the couch next to the kitchen where Shay is. “Haven’t you already had CS today?”

“Yeah, but this professor is much better. That college Java professor is boring, so I’m taking this object oriented design course to supplement. I’ve already done various web development ones.” He turns towards him and says, “Do you remember seeing my certificates?”

Edward, who’s a senior software engineer, smiles, proud of his son. “Yeah, they were great!”

(Sorry that was so bad lmao)


	11. 10: Chubby

Shay gripped his belly fat and furrowed his eyebrows. He was able now to painlessly grab it while standing up, something he could previously only do while sitting down. He had no idea why. He was eating normally.

In fact, Shay’s weight had always been weird. He was considered pretty underweight for his height and sex according to his BMI. The range of 95 to 100 lbs had been his weight since he was about 14, for as basically as long as he could remember his weight. He wasn’t able to go below or over that range no matter what he ate.

But now, belly fat was accumulating, and his weight was rising slowly for apparently no reason, and he couldn’t shed the weight just as how he couldn’t gain the weight previously.

He had no idea what to do, and he was worried because the belly fat interfered with his confidence.


	12. 11: Alone Time

Shay was alone, but that was normal. He sat in his dorm at his desk and typed away on his computer. He was writing down notes on the C++ course he was taking.

The last time he had done C++ was when he was 13 or 14, so he was pretty interested. The only languages he knew well were JavaScript, Python, and Java, and C++ syntax was different from those for sure. The language was used often in game development, something Shay couldn't have been less interested in, but he was interested in expanding his horizons. The course was 5 hours, so he knew it was going to take about 3 weeks to finish (he did self-learning for about 2 hours a week).

He had been inspired to learn it after watching a video of someone porting a game to the Xbox. He hoped one day that he could understand code as well as that man had.


	13. 12: High

TW: detailed drug use

When Shay smoked, he got way too stoned. It was a combo of his high-boosting meds and his low tolerance due to only smoking once a month. One hit out of his brother’s bong left him extremely high for 3 and a half hours!

His favorite highs were the ones where he kept forgetting his life and enjoyed stupid funny videos (Eric Andre was a huge hit with his stoned self). He didn’t like the very psychedelic-type highs, which he’d gotten once for some reason. Perhaps a different THC-CBD ratio.

“What do you guys do for a living; you seem like really chill bros. Are you guys watch inventors?” Shay laughed like an idiot at the skit and hummed, rubbing his head. He felt so wild and good. His eyelids were lowered, but he never got red eyes. Cannabis was really one of his passions, even though he didn’t smoke often.


	14. 13: Choreographer

Shay’s room was his dance studio. He was a choreographer and a movement philosopher. He didn’t dance—no, the music moved him. He had never learned how to dance.

He knew when to increase and decrease his tempo, when to engage his whole body, when to isolate body parts, when to move angularly, when to move curvily...and the music all spelled it out for him.

“Frozen (Celldweller vs. Blue Stahli)” by Celldweller was angular, twitchy, and bouncy. “The Ghost” by Trevor Something was twirling, slow, using a lot of space. “Divide” by Vigils was inward and specialized in levels. “Sight for the Sore Eyes” was upper-lower body and extension. “Datastream” by Scandroid was isolation of the hips, percussive energy, and sway.

He was very glad he took a choreography class this semester.


	15. 14: Bad Day

(I had a super lazy Easter weekend. I’m uploading 14, 15, and 16 today. This is more a complaint than any kind of story lol)

“Dammit,” Shay muttered as he stared at his efficiency score for yesterday—78.3%. That wasn’t awful, obviously, but he was upset because of exactly why that score was lower. He hadn’t stretched, meditated, or written for 2 days, and he hadn’t read for 3 days. Those were daily habits of his, working towards his goal of being more happy, more focused, more creative, and more flexible.

It definitely was a bad day in his opinion. He was also tired as he suffered with chronic fatigue due to cortisol and epinephrine deficiencies. In addition, he had a dance critique for his choreography class due Monday: Easter Monday, which he had off! Yet she made it due on a holiday...just like her.

Shay sighed, and his dialectical behavior therapy-trained mind raced, running around and replacing his negative thoughts with gratitude. He was listening to music, and he loved music. He was so grateful he could listen to music. He was grateful he wasn’t hungry, that he had water, that he had a nice laptop to do his work on, that he was even able to afford college in the first place. He could get up and dance whenever he wanted to, which he thought is one of humanity’s greatest pleasures, accessible no matter where one is located in the world.

Shay opened his dance critique document and started his pomodoro timer.


	16. 15: At the Park

He watched his black boots make contact with the sidewalk as he walked. He was taking a stroll with some peaceful destination in mind. In his left hand was the book he was reading. A light breeze swayed his long hair slightly. 

He noticed a park was on his right.  _ There’s a park here? _ he thought.  _ Hm, they have swings. It also looks like I can sit under that tree.  _ He walked over to the swings, placing his book on some mulch near the set, and got on, swinging back and forth. Shay hummed and went higher before jumping off and landing hard.

He winced as a blood vessel broke in his foot, and he hopped around a bit, holding it. “Fuck you too,” he told the swings and grabbed his book, marching to the tree.

Shay sat under the tree in the shade and resumed the sex scene he was reading.


	17. 16: Broken Up With

(Set in freshman year of high school. I didn’t enjoy writing about this; I probably should’ve made something up.)

  
“You told me you loved me!”

Sky was yelling at Shay in his high school lobby, which was right in front of the doors where students were coming in. Shay felt very nervous. “Um, what do you mean?”   
  
“You can’t love me if you think I love you more than you love me,” she told him loudly.

“Oh.” Shay’s heart dropped. He had told Sky’s friend last night exactly that, that he thought Sky liked him more than he liked her. Of course the friend told her. He was really an idiot, but then again, he didn’t understand why Sky cared so much. She had to know that the relationship was intended to be short term and casual, right? They were only 15 years old, and Shay had basically only asked Sky out because he was flirting with her because she was attractive, and she actually seemed to like him back.

Sky stormed off, and the two never spoke again.


	18. 17: Best Friend

Shay’s best friend was Quinn, who he’d met during high school. He wasn’t really friends with him at first. He thought they met in sophomore year or something, but they became closer when stuck at the same table in a boring psychology class. They started talking on Discord and became good friends. Then, Quinn and Shay both took Animation class together.

The two became even closer when Shay left for the college he ended up hating, and Quinn supported him throughout the entire experience, which was one of the kindest things anyone had ever done for him. Shay thought of Quinn extremely highly, which was always justified. He hoped Quinn would see himself the way he saw him.

Shay thought Quinn was the best thing to ever happen to him. He wondered what would have happened if he hadn’t sat with Quinn in Psychology or if Quinn hadn’t taken Animation. Maybe they still would have become close because it seemed like fate.


	19. 18: Sleeping

Shay dropped into bed at 11 PM and fell asleep in 16 minutes while listening to ocean waves. He kept his alarm clock/phone charging across the room because he knew he would wake up in the night, and then he could move it closer.

Just that happened, when he popped awake at 4 AM for no reason. He awoke very confused. He looked around and felt his face. “Is this life?” he muttered and sighed. He didn’t love nights where he felt like he was dead while sleeping. That’s how much his antidepressants fucked his sleep up. He was starving as usual, so he ate some Cheez-It’s and drank some water before refilling the food bowls in Neko Atsume and going back to sleep.

He awoke yet again at 6 AM. He panted and closed his eyes tightly. His nightmare of greening out on weed again had ended in a sex scene. It felt incredibly real, like all his dreams tended to. He was half hard, but he just groaned and easily fell back asleep.

His alarm rang at 8 AM, but he could barely think. Tiredness cloaked his brain like closed curtains. Turning off the alarm, he stumbled back into bed. An hour later, he woke up, but he was still too exhausted. An hour after that, he forced himself up and started his day...late as usual.


	20. 19: Music

Shay sat in his chair and listened to [“I Have a Need” by Black Light Burns](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S56iInL5X3E). He breathed slower, feeling sharp pleasure shock his body. It wasn’t just pleasure though; he felt a feeling of darkness. “I Have a Need” was a song he listened to whenever he wanted to get sadistic, which felt very pleasurable in a somewhat sexual way. Sadism made his extremities tingle.

He looked at guro for a while.


	21. 20: Smoking

Shay sucked in, his thumb over the carb of the bubbler. Smoke built up in the percolator, and he let go to breathe it in. He coughed immediately, feeling his body tingle with the weed. He knew he needed a little more since this wasn’t a bong, so he lit up the bowl again and took another hit.

He then waited a little bit to check how high he was. His tolerance was pretty low due to medication and his infrequent smoking. He took another hit. Now he felt high: not high enough, but he knew it would increase when he got to his room. He went upstairs to his room. He was definitely baked, not too stoned though. A good 7, he’d say.


	22. 21: Eating

Shay blushed as the hot guy across from him ate his food. Shay munched on his broccoli and smiled. “So...I’m glad we’re on a date.”

“Oh, uh, me too,” said the slightly younger man across from him. He had beautiful long brown hair which Shay wanted to touch desperately.

“Uh, what’s your favorite food?” Shay asked in a panic.

“Hm…. Steak,” he replied.

Shay nodded. “Steak is wonderful. My favorite is salmon.” 

“I love salmon too!” the hot man said. The dinner continued.

(This is so lame lol)


	23. 22: With a Pet

“How are you doing, kitty?” Shay asked as he pet his cat’s head.

“I’m doing well,” his girlfriend said, looking up from her computer screen. “I’m finishing up this program.”

“You’re so smart~” he cooed.

She blushed a bit. “Eh, not really.”

“Yes!” Shay argued and kissed her. “You and I are very good computer programmers.”

Chloe laughed. “I think we are. You can delve off into cybersecurity and I’ll work on game development.”

“Ah, but I like back-end web development too.”

“You’re crazy,” she said. “JavaScript sucks.”

He giggled. “No, it doesn’t! Game development is the only CS field I would never work in. It’s way too much.”

“I think it’s fun.”

Shay looked at the screen. “So...can you compile it so I can see?”


	24. 23: Vampire

This morning was not normal. Shay felt...different. He felt starving this morning, but he did his skincare routine and brushed his teeth first. When he looked into his mouth, his incisors were sharper than usual. They were almost little points. “Did I chip my tooth?” He tapped on the tooth, and it was sharp.

He felt a little worried, but he went to eat anyway. He made PopTarts and started to eat one, but the blueberry tasted awful. He spat it out and sighed. “What the hell?” Starting to eat it again, he tasted nothing short of rotting flesh. He quickly got it out of his mouth and rinsed it with water, but the water didn’t taste good either.

He focused inward to try and figure out what he wanted, where his brain wandered, but he couldn’t think of anything. His dad then walked into the room, and he suddenly knew. Shay heard that heartbeat clear as day, and the idea of tasting the blood within made his hunger spike. Now his sharp teeth pressed on his tongue; they seemed to have elongated.

Shay ran upstairs, knowing if he stayed there for another second, he would bite his father.


	25. 24: Trapped

The door was locked, and it was cold. Shay breathed quickly and looked around the freezer he was in. He slammed his fists against the door, but it wouldn’t budge.

“God….” He didn’t have his phone, and his smartwatch wasn’t able to make calls since it was cheap and junky. “Hey!” he screamed and pulled on the door, but it didn’t work. “Please open the door!” No one seemed to hear.

Shay shivered and paced around the industrial freezer. “No, no, no….” It was really cold.

He kept on banging on the door, not sure if he would get out alive or not.


	26. 25: As an Animal

Shay sniffed around the floor, searching for dropped food. He couldn’t find any, so he plopped down in front of his humans’ table and waited, trying to look cute. Edward pouted and gave Shay a piece of chicken, and he ate it up quickly and cheerfully, wagging his tail.

“Come here, puppy!” Edward yelled and hugged Shay, who shook happily and wagged his tail hard. He licked all over Edward’s face, who laughed. Being a dog to the two men was fantastic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry that they’ve gotten quite short lately. Dealing with a lot of time management problems right now.)


	27. 26: Doing What They Love the Most

Shay’s eyes were locked on his computer screen. The YouTuber talked as he taught Shay about quite possibly his favorite thing in the world: older technology. He loved seeing the low level programming. It always made him appreciate the abstract high-level languages of today. Without it, programmers wouldn’t really be able to create such complicated applications as there are nowadays.

The way that old technology worked absolutely fascinated him, especially how computing power has changed rapidly throughout the Information Age. He loved seeing technology at its more basic form, all the way down to the registers and perhaps even the transistors.

Shay was definitely kind of a nerd, but he wouldn’t have it any other way; computer science made him feel full of love and excitement.


	28. 27: Famous

The amount of times he’d gotten very sexual attention from fans was uncountable. The worst it usually got was a slap or grab on the ass, to which body guards would react. He wondered sometimes what could happen if they weren’t there. Maybe a fan would get more physical than that.

It was sort of something he signed up for when he debuted in the extremely popular boy band, but he still didn’t like it that much. Sometimes, though, he wanted to retaliate physically as well and hit the misbehaving person: not because he was mad but because he wanted to.


	29. 28: Different Hairstyle

Shay sat at the salon, feeling his heart pounding. His beautifully long hair—it was getting cut shorter. Not even much shorter, just to past his shoulder blades, which was long for a guy, but he loved having such long hair to his back that he’d been growing for years. He wanted to cut it a bit shorter since it was getting overly long in his opinion.

He wasn’t sure if he trusted the woman cutting his hair. He had gone to a reputable salon, and yet he wasn’t sure. He watched the woman carefully, and he was surprised by the end product. It looked nice in his opinion. His parents loved the shorter hair, though they wanted it shorter.


	30. 29: Laughing

“What the hell…,” Shay muttered as he watched the neighbors from his window. A short woman was walking her dog, who was a huge puppy, the biggest puppy he’d ever seen. He watched the woman try to reign the puppy in, but the dog took off and knocked the woman off her feet. She landed on the asphalt road.

“Oh my God,” he exclaimed and laughed a bit, but he felt bad immediately after doing so. Wanting to make sure she wasn’t hurt, he ran downstairs and across the road. She was already getting up.

“I-I saw you fall and wanted to make sure you were okay. I’m, uh, your neighbor.”

The woman, who turned out to be a mother of one of his friendly acquaintances from college, was grateful and even invited him in for hot chocolate once she realized he was friends with her daughter.


	31. 30: Anything (Goth Wear)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a fun time, but I'm really glad it's over as I'm a very busy man. I enjoyed practicing writing though. May do another challenge sometime with a fandom maybe. I'm watching Adventure Time right now, so maybe that.

Shay opened his closet and took out his platform boots. Today was the day! He liked to dress to impress when he was visiting his local LGBTQ+ center, so that meant goth from head to toe.

He planned his outfit feet first, since that was easier. First, his black calf-height platform boots with skull chains. Then, black socks high enough to not have that zipper annoy him. Over the socks were skin-tight black jeans—ripped, of course. It was already great, but he wasn’t even halfway done.

He strutted around his room a bit, letting his hips and shoulders move how they wanted to along with the rap section of metal song [“Carnage”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k7Fvg0zkrQo) by  _ The Browning.  _ Shay took out his bondage belt, which was covered in heavy o-rings. He first put on his boys 14/16 black t-shirt (hard to find shirts when you’re so damn small and short) and briefly considered putting on his leather leg garter as well, but perhaps it would be too much. He put on the belt and grabbed his matching collar, putting that on as well.

Shay went to the mirror and started working on his face. Orange eyeshadow under his eyes, foundation, concealer, somewhat heavy contour, setting powder, thick eyeliner, a bit of eyeshadow, talc-free setting powder on just his eyes, more setting powder everywhere else, and finally setting spray. It probably wouldn’t keep the oil away for long; he hadn’t figured out how best to do that. He decided not to change his lip jewelry, keeping it to the black rings he usually wore.

He looked in the mirror, and a man his own mother would attempt to avoid stared back at him. Yep, he was ready.


End file.
